Nur noch einmal
by Padfoot 630
Summary: Sirius ist von zu Hause abgehauen. Seine Famile hat er verloren. Seine Geliebte Caitlin White hat Schluss gemacht. Und was James Potter angeht, der geht ihm nur auf den Nerv. Sirius ist nahe dran sich Selstmord zu begehen. Wie können sie es nur aufhalten!


Diese Geschichte entstand bei einem Challenge im Forum 'Deutsche Challenges ' zu dem Thema 'Ich will nur einen Kuss'.

Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen. Ob ich allerdings irgendetwas ändere, mal sehen...

LG

Padfoot

**Nur noch einmal...**

„... Die Zwerge fanden ihre Opfer in den..." Professor Binns stimme drang kaum bis zu Sirius vor. Gedankenverloren spielten seine Finger mit dem kinnlangem, schwarzen Haar.

Sein Blick glitt zu dem Mädchen zwei Reihen vor ihm. Schwarze Haare, Dunkelbraune, große Augen... Er seufzte.

Caitlin White war ohne ohne Zweifel schön. Und sie wirkte so unschuldig, fast schon wehrlos.

Er schnaubte leise über seine eigenen Gedanken.

Wenn es zwei Dinge gab die definitiv nicht zusammen passten, dann waren es Caitlin White und Unschuld (oder gar Wehrlosigkeit).

„Pad?" Jemand stieß ihn von der Seite an.

Er drehte den Kopf und sah in James Potters breit grinsendes Gesicht. „Was?", fragte er genervt und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch.

„An wen denkst du?" James sah ihn grinsend und irgendwie wissend an.

„Ich denke an Niemanden!", stieß Sirius wütend hervor und wandte sich ab. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, ein nerviger bester Freund, der unbedingt wissen wollte, was er dachte!

„Was hast du denn?"

„Was ich habe?" Sirius lächelte gekünstelt. „Eine 'nette Familie' habe ich und eine Freundin die soeben wegen all dem im Sommer Schluss gemacht hat!"

Ja tatsächlich. Er Sirius Black, _der_ Weiberheld Hoghwarts', trauerte einem Mädchen hinterher.

„Es ist Cat, oder?", fragte James.

Sirius knurrte leise. „Wer wohl sonst? Oder erinnerst du dich an ein anderes weibliches Wesen, dass in den letzten 24 Stunden Schluss mit mir gemacht hat?!"

„Ähm... Wenn ich ehrlich bin nicht..."

„Eben.", meinte Sirius nur. „Unter normalen Umständen gehe ich nämlich nicht fremd!"

„In den Sommerferien hast du aber..."

„Das in den Sommerferien war aber nicht unter normalen Umständen!", zischte Sirius leise.

James grinste. „Da hast du vielleicht recht..."

„Ahh!" Sirius krallte die Hände in die Haare. „Hör auf! Verdammt, halt einfach mal die Waffel, okay?!"

„Ich denk nicht dran!" James Potter, ja dieser verdammte Idiot gribste immer noch dumm!

„Ich will hier weg... Weg!" Sirius schlug seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Verdammt konnte Prongs ihn denn keine fünf Minuten in Frieden lassen?!

„Na dann sag doch dir ist schlecht!", schlug James immer noch breit grinsend vor (Konnte er denn nie aufhören mit diesem doofen Gegrinse?!)

Wütend sah er ihn an. Konnte er seine idiotischen Ideen, denn nie für sich behalten. Er zog den Zauberstab, wollte seinen Freund irgendwie dazu bringen den Mund zu halten. Schon wollte er den Schweigezauber aussprechen, als er mitten in der Bewegung anhielt.

Das war ja gar nicht mal so abwegig... Wenn er sagte ihm wäre schlecht... Sie würden ihn bestimmt raus lassen!

Seine Hand schoss in die Höhe. „Professor?"

Binns sah erstaunt zu dem Unruhestifter auf, der ihn soeben unterbrochen hatte. „Ja?"

„Mir ist furchtbar schlecht, Professor. Könnte ich vielleicht in den Krankenflügel...?"

Binns nickte. „Ja, ja natürlich. Gehen sie nur!"

Sirius stand auf und war schon fast durch die Tür, als eine weibliche Stimme erklang. „Und ich werde ihn begleiten!"

Cat.

Sirius Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

Cat würde mit ihm kommen! Ausgerechnet Caitlin White die erst gerade Schluss gemacht hatte mit ihm!

Cat, das erste und einzige Mädchen, das er liebte, mit ganzem Herzen...

Er hörte wie die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, spürte ihren Blick an seiner Seite.

Er sagte nichts, er hätte nicht gewusst, was es zu sagen gab...

Sie seufzte leise , dann brach sie die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. „Du gehst nicht, weil dir schlecht ist, oder?"

„Nein, oder indirekt sogar ja. Mir wird schlecht von Prongs Geschwafel."

Sie lächelte nur stumm.

Er schluckte, dann blieb er stehen. „Wieso... wieso wolltest du mitgehen? Ich meine..."

„... ich habe erst eben mit dir Schluss gemacht, ich weiß.", vervollständigte sie den Satz. „Nun ich ... ich habe mich gefragt, ob du das alles wirklich verdienst."

„Was alles?" Sirius riss die Augen auf. Wusste sie es? Wusste sie all das? _Bitte lass das nicht wahr sein..._

„Etwas ist in den Sommerferien vorgefallen, nicht?"

„Du hast gelauscht!", entfuhr es Sirius.

Sie senkt den Blick, sagte nichts. Aber er kannte die Antwort auch so.

„Wieso?", wisperte er.

„Ich... ich wollte es so sehr wissen. Ich wollte so unbedingt wissen, wieso du mit ihr ausgegangen bist..." Eine Träne rann über ihre Wange.

„Er legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn, hob es sanft an. „Ja, Cat. Es ist etwas passiert im Sommer. Ich bin ein Rebell unter den Blacks. Ich bin es gewohnt von meinen Eltern wie der letzte Dreck behandelt zu werden. Aber das in den Sommerferien hat dem Fass den Boden ausgeschlagen. Cat, bitte. Ich... ich... es hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun... Es war..." Er schluckte und eine Träne benetzte seine Wange. „Ich hab es nicht ausgehalten... So allein..."

Sie sah ihn an. „Was ist passiert, Sirius?" Ihr Stimme war heißer und leise.

Er sah sie nicht an, sein Blick glitt aus dem Fenster. Als er wieder sprach war seine Stimme voll angestautem Schmerz und Verbitterung.

„Gefoltert, vergewaltigt, verstoßen..." Seine Stimme war nur leise gewesen und als er sich wieder zu ihr drehte, liefen ihm die Tränen endgültig über das Gesicht.

„Bitte nicht auch nicht du. Bitte." In seiner Stimme war etwas flehendes."

Cat sah ihn nur an, stumm. Das Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

„Bitte, Cat. Nur noch einmal. Nur noch eine Chance. Eine letzte Chance."

Sie sagte immer noch nichts.

Er sah zu Boden. „Gut. Dann mach's gut. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr." Damit wandte er sich um, und ging davon, rannte schon fast.

Es kam einer Flucht gleich. Und etwas anderes war es ja auch nicht. Er hatte die pure Wahrheit gesagt. Jedes Wort war wahr.

Er ballte die Hand zur Faust.

Er konnte nicht mehr.

Er wollte nicht mehr.

Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

Er wollte nichts mehr. Nicht einmal mehr leben.

Was brachte es zu leben, wenn einem das eigene Leben nichts mehr wert war? Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm etwas wert war. Reg, der mit seiner Verwandschaft gegangen war. Cat, die ihn nicht mehr liebte. Und sogar James. James, der zwar versuchte, ihn auf zu muntern, der aber letzten Endes auch nichts tat, als ihn nur noch weiter zu entnerven.

Und außerdem war es ohnehin nur noch ein Frage der Zeit bis sein Vater kam und Rache an ihm üben würde. Er wusste, dass er dieses Zusammentreffen nicht überleben würde.

Er öffnete das Zimmer zum Astronomieturm.

Es war leer.

So viele Stunden hatte er hier mit fremden Mädchen geflirtet...

Er öffnete das Fenster, starrte an der glatten Wand hinunter. 20 Meter.

Er hoffte nur, dass es reichte...

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Tu es nicht, Sirius."

„Wieso?", fragte er leise. „Wen würde es denn stören? Cat ich will nicht mehr. Es ist doch sowieso aus. Früher oder später wird mein Vater mich doch ohnehin töten!"

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und rannen über ihre Wangen. „Doch Sirius. Es würde jemanden stören. Mich. Sirius! Ich liebe dich!"

Sirius wandte sich um. „Das.. das tust du nicht!" Sein Blick heftete sich in in den ihren, suchte nach Gewissheit.

„Doch Sirius. Ich liebe dich. Ich tue es seit ich dich kenne! Oh Sirius, bitte tu es nicht! Mir zur Liebe! Ich... ich hatte doch nur solche Angst, dass du auch mit mir nur gespielt hast... Und als du dann mit ihr ausgegangen bist..." Sie wurde rot und sah zu Boden.

Er hob sanft ihr Kinn an. „Es war nie Liebe, Cat. Es war die Einsamkeit, die mich dazu trieb."

„Das weiß ich jetzt." Sie trat noch ein Stück näher zu Sirius. Er konnte ihren heißen Atem auf der Haut spüren und ihm wurde wohlig warm. Er schloss die Augen. Er spürte wie die Erregung in ihm aufflammte. Das war es was er so sehr vermisst hatte. Seine Hände suchtenihr Haar und begannen gedankenverloren in ihm herum zu spielen.

„Nur ein Kuss."

„Hmm?" Er sah auf und in ihr lächelndes Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten fragend drein.

„Ich will nur einen Kuss, Sirius. Einen richtigen Kuss mit Liebe und ich nehme alles zurück."

Er lächelte sanft. „Den kann ich dir geben, Süße."

Vorsichtig kam er näher, alles verschwamm um sie herum. Dann verschmolzen ihre Münder. Der Kuss war wild und voller Liebe und so süß wie sonst nie ein Kuss gewesen war. Sanft fuhr er ihr mit der Hand über die Wange. Dann endlich löste er sich.

„Oh Cat. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast..."

Cat lächelte nur und zog ihn wieder näher zu sich. „Ich auch, Sirius. Ich auch." Und so verharrten sie, bis irgendwann die Tür aufging und Professor Dumbledore eintrat...


End file.
